Tywin Lennister
Lord Tywin Lennister ist der Lord über Casterlystein und Oberhaupt von Haus Lennister. Er ist somit einer der mächtigsten Lords der Sieben Königslande. Er ist der Vater von den Zwillingen Jaime und Cersei und von Tyrion, bei dessen Geburt seine Frau starb, was ihm Tywin nie verziehen hat. Sein Vater war Lord Tytos Lennister. Es gibt eine TV - Version zu Tywin Lennister bei Game of Thrones. Charakter & Erscheinung Lord Tywin Lennister ist aktuell 46 Jahre alt, doch hart wie ein Mann von 20 Jahren. Er ist sehr groß, hat lange Beine, breite Schultern und einen flachen Bauch. Er hat dünne, muskulöse Arme. Er hatte einmal volles, goldenes Haar, wie es typisch ist für die Lennisters, aber als es zurückwich, ließ er sich den Schädel scheren, weil er nicht an halbe Sachen glaubt. Er trägt einen großen, drahtigen Backenbart, der seine Wangen von den Ohren bis zum Unterkiefer bedeckt. Er hat hellgrüne Augen mit goldenen Flecken, mit denen er jederman verunsichern kann. Er hat die schlanke Gestalt eines zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Mannes, und auf eine strenge Art sieht er gut aus. Er lächelt nie, doch einige Wenige - wie bspw. Tyrion - können an seinem Gesicht erkennen, wann er sich freut. Es heißt, Tywin habe nur ein paarmal in seinem gesamten Leben gelächelt, und zwar als er seine Gemahlin Joanna Lennister zur Frau nahm, als Aerys II. Targaryen ihn zur Hand des Königs machte, als Burg Tarbeck über Ellyn Regn zusammenbrach, und bei der Geburt von Jaime und Cersei. Er verachtet seinen Sohn Tyrion, was er ihm auch immer wieder zeigt. Es heißt er liebe Gold über alles und einer bekannten Redensart zufolge, scheiße Tywin sogar Gold. Einer seiner Leitsprüche ist: "Die größten Narren sind oftmals klüger als die Männer, die über sie lachen." Er selbst lacht nie. Er ist opportunistisch und in politischen Dingen sehr verschlagen. Im Krieg setzt er alle Mittel ein: er lässt Ser Gregor Clegane Feindesland verwüsten, noch bevor der Krieg überhaupt begonnen hat, um den Gegner zu provozieren, auch scheut er nicht davor zurück, Tyrions Bergstämme als Verbündete einzusetzen. In Kriegssitzungen verhält er sich oft ruhig und hört den Beteiligten zu, während sein Bruder Ser Kevan das Gespräch leitet. Gerade in jungen Jahren war er sehr unnachgiebig; beispielsweise löschte er Haus Tarbeck und Haus Regn nach deren Aufstand kurzerhand vollständig aus. Seine Schlachtrüstung ist an Pracht kaum zu übertreffen: Seine Rüstung ist aus schwerem, dunkelrot lackiertem Stahl, Medaillons und Befestigungen sind vergoldet. Sein Umhang aus zahllosen Schichten Goldtuch, der von zwei Miniaturlöwinnen auf seinen Schultern gehalten wird, bleibt wegen seines Gewichts auch in Bewegung nahezu regungslos. Er ist derart groß, dass er das Hinterteil seines Pferdes fast gänzlich bedeckt. Ein brüllender Löwe mit großer Mähne und erhobener Pranke ziert den Großhelm des Lords. Die drei Löwenfiguren sind allesamt aus Gold geschmiedet, mit Rubinen als Augen. Als seine Gemahlin Joanna noch lebte, hieß es, er beherrsche zwar die Sieben Königslande, doch sie beherrsche ihn. Seine Schwester Genna Lennister findet, Jaime habe zwar den Charme von Tygett, den Mut von Gerion und das Pflichtbewusstsein von Kevan geerbt, doch Tyrion sei derjenige von ihnen beiden, der seinem Vater Tywin ähnlich sei. Als sie das einst Tywin sagte, hat er ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen. Biographie Die Herrschaft seines Vaters Tytos #Als Tywin zehn Jahre alt war, willigte Lord Tytos Lennister ca. im Jahr 252 n. A. E. einem Heiratsangebot Lord Walder Freys für die damals siebenjährige Genna mit dem 14-jährigen Emmon Frey zu, obwohl Emmon nur der Zweitgeborene war und somit nicht einmal der Erbe der Zwillinge war. Genna vermutet später, dass das daran lag, weil Tytos selbst der Drittgeborene war und sich stets nach der Anerkennung der Älteren gesehnt habe. Tywin war der Einzige Anwesende bei der Verkündung der Verlobung vor den halben Westlanden gewesen, der es gewagt hatte, etwas gegen die Ehe einzuwenden, wofür seine Schwester ihn ihr Leben lang geliebt hat. Seit der Hochzeit lebt Emmon allerdings in Furcht vor Tywin: es geht der Witz um, Tywin habe Emmon zur Hochzeit einen nervösen Magen geschenkt. Tywins Vater Lord Tytos Lennister war ein schwacher Herrscher, unter dem das Haus Lennister stark litt. Er regierte seit 244 n. A. E., als er das Erbe als drittgeborener Sohn antrat, nachdem seine beiden älteren Brüder schon zuvor gestorben waren. Vor allem die Häuser Regn und Tarbeck profitierten in hohem Maße von Tytos' schwacher Herrschaft. Über ihren Bruder Roger konnte sich Lady Ellyn viel Gold von den Lennisters leihen und Macht und Einfluss der Tarbecks und Regns wieder ausbauen. Als Ser Tywin Lennister, der älteste Sohn und Erbe Lord Tytos', im Jahre 260 n. A. E. aus dem Krieg der Neunheller-Könige zurückkehrte, forderte er die Vasallen seines Vaters auf, ihre Schulden zu begleichen. Lord Walderan Tarbeck begab sich daraufhin nach Casterlystein, um sich bei Tytos über dessen Sohn Tywin zu beschweren und die Rücknahme der Forderungen zu erwirken. Tywin ließ ihn daraufhin kurzerhand festnehmen. Lady Ellyn ihrerseits reagierte, indem sie drei Lennisters als Geiseln nahm, darunter Steffert Lennister und zwei aus dem Haus Lennister von Lennishort. Sie drohte, alle Geiseln zu töten, wenn ihrem Gemahl etwas zustoßen sollte. Tywin, der damals schon mit Stefferts Schwester Joanna Lennister verlobt war, riet seinem Vater, Lord Tarbeck in drei Stücke geteilt an Lady Ellyn zurückzuschicken, aber Tytos ließ sich lieber auf einen Austausch ein. Während der Regn-Tarbeck-Rebellion im Jahre 261 n. A. E. wurde Lady Ellyn schließlich getötet, als Burg Tarbeck über ihr zusammenstürzte, weil das Geschoss eines Tribocks über die Mauern der Burg direkt in den alten Burgfried traf. Tywin Lennister ließ die Festung nachher niederbrennen. Als Jüngling begehrte Aerys eine Zeit lang ausgerechnet Joanna Lennister, eine Base Tywins, die als Zofe von Rhaella Targaryen in Königsmund lebte. Auf der Hochzeit Tywins mit Joanna bedauerte Aerys dann unter Einfluss von Alkohol öffentlich, dass das Recht der Ersten Nacht abgeschafft wurde, und beim Betten der Braut nahm er sich einige Freiheiten heraus, was ihm Lord Tywin wohl nie verziehen hat. Mit gerade einmal 20 Jahren machte König Aerys II. Targaryen ihn 262 n. A. E. zu seiner Hand des Königs, ein Amt, dass er fast 20 Jahre lang bekleidete. In dieser Zeit war das Reich friedlich und wuchs an Reichtum und Gerechtigkeit. Lord Tytos starb, als Cersei Lennister ein Jahr alt war, im Jahr 267 n. A. E., als er die Treppen zu einer seiner Mätressen hochstieg, da sein fettes Herz versagte. Als Tywin nach Tytos' Tod nach Casterlystein zurückkehrte, fand er dort eine Prostituierte vor, die den Schmuck und ein Kleid seiner Mutter angehabt hatte. Er hat diese Frau dann 14 Tage lang nackt in Lennishort zur Schau gestellt, und sie musste jedem Mann erklären, dass sie eine Diebin und eine Metze sei. Lord Tywin Lennister Nach Tytos' Tod brachte Lord Tywin die Herrschaftsverhältnisse schnell wieder in Ordnung und führte das Haus zu alter Stärke. Die erste Amtshandlung Tywins als neuer Lord war, der Mätresse seines Vaters, die von niederer Geburt war, ihr Samt, Seide und Edelsteine zu nehmen, mit denen Tytos sie überhäuft hatte, und sie nackt durch Lennishort zu jagen. Es hieß, Lord Tywin herrsche als Hand des Königs von Aerys II. in Wirklichkeit über die Sieben Königslande, doch seine Gemahlin Joanna beherrsche ihn. Obwohl Tywin selten von seiner Frau sprach, war er dennoch sehr betrübt über ihren Tod im Jahre 273 n. A. E., da ihre Liebe laut Tywins Brüdern sehr groß gewesen ist. Tywin heiratete nicht wieder. Seinem Bruder Gerion Lennister zufolge starb der beste Teil von ihm mit ihr. Als Cersei sechs Jahre alt war, versprach ihr Vater ihr, dass er sie irgendwann mit Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen vermählen würde und sie eines Tages Königin sein werde. Allerdings sagte er ihr auch, dass das ihr Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Bei Cerseis ersten Treffen mit dem Kronprinzen beim Turnier zu Ehren von Viserys' Geburt 276 n. A. E. verliebte sich Cersei sofort in den Kronprinzen. Aus Angst vor Tywins Machtambitionen wies Aerys das Angebot Lord Tywins allerdings mit der beleidigenden Begründung ab, dass ein Mann die Hand seines Erben niemals der Tochter eines seiner Diener geben würde. Stattdessen verlobte er Rhaegar später mit Elia Martell, was Cersei und Lord Tywin Aerys ihr Leben lang nicht vergaßen. Kurz nach ihrem Tod erschien die Prinzessin von Dorne nach einer langen Reise durch den Südwesten Westeros' schließlich in Lennishort. Sie war eine alte Freundin von Joanna gewesen, seit sie gemeinsam Hofdamen von Prinzessin Rhaella Targaryen gewesen waren. Damals schon hatten sie heimlich geplant, ihre Kinder miteinander zu vermählen. In Altsass hatten sie von Joannas Tod erfahren, doch sie setzten ihre Reise fort. In Lennishort hatte der trauernde Lord Tywin sie dann barsch empfangen und die Hochzeitspläne abgelehnt, ihnen gesagt, dass Cersei für Rhaegar Targaryen vorgesehen sei und ihnen stattdessen Tyrion Lennister für Elia Martell angeboten, was die Martells nur als Affrond auffassen konnten. Als der König jedoch beim Aufstand von Dämmertal im Jahre 277 n. A. E. ein halbes Jahr lang von Denys Finsterlyn gefangen gehalten wurde, sorgte die vorsichtige und langwierige Verhandlung Tywins mit dem Entführer dazu, dass sich König Aerys' Verfolgungswahn weiter steigerte und schließlich zu einen Bruch zwischen König und Hand führte, besonders nachdem der König nur durch den mutigen Einsatz von Ser Barristan Selmy gerettet wurde und nicht durch Lord Tywin. Allerdings hatte Ser Denys Finsterlyn damit gedroht, den König sofort zu töten, sobald er Anzeichen für ein Erstürmen der Stadt erkennen würde. Dieser Bruch wurde noch verstärkt, weil Aerys Tywins Frau Joanna Lennister nachstellte. Als diese dann bei der Geburt des dritten Kindes Tyrion Lennister starb, verfiel Tywin in tiefe Trauer und sein Bruder Kevan Lennister wurde zu seinem engsten Vertrauten, während seine Schwester Genna Lennister die Erziehung der Kinder übernahm. Sein Bruder Tygett Lennister starb an den Pocken und sein Bruder Gerion Lennister brach nach Valyria auf und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Als Cersei zwölf Jahre alt war, nahm Lord Tywin sie mit sich nach Königsmund, als er die Hand des Königs wurde. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Jaime wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen, als er sich an der Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald beteiligte, und auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch und überredete ihn, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er sich nicht verheiraten müsse und bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Nachdem die versprochene Ehe zwischen Jaime und Lysa nicht zustande kam, bot Tywin Lord Hoster Tully Tyrion als Ersatzgemahl an, erhielt jedoch die Nachricht, dass Lysa einen ganzen Mann verdiene. Er fragte bei vielen anderen Familien wegen einer Heirat mit Tyrion, wurde aber überall abgelehnt: Haus Martell, Lord Yohn Rois, Lord Leyton Hohenturm und sogar bei Haus Florent wegen Delena Florent, die von Robert Baratheon entehrt worden war. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbarung in den nächsten Monaten, aber ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizubekommen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt. Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war, retteten er und Jaime ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen namens Tysha vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie verbrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon, damit er sie vermählte. Nachdem sein Vater aber hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst musste Jaime Tyrion anlügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt habe, da sie angeblich eine Hure gewesen sei und dass die ganze Szene gespielt gewesen wäre. Dann ließ er Tysha von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam, was einen gängigen Preis für ein Freudenmädchen darstellt. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich als Lennister als etwas besseres galt. Anschließend ließ er die Ehe annullieren. Lord Tywin blieb wegen des Streits mit dem König auch dem Turnier von Harrenhal im Jahre 281 n. A. E. fern. Dort ernannte König Aerys dann vor seinem Zelt und dem halben Reich Jaime im Alter von nur 15 Jahren zum Ritter der Königsgarde, schickte ihn aber noch in derselben Nacht zurück nach Königsmund, um die Königin zu bewachen. Lord Tywin wusste zwar nichts von Cerseis und Jaimes Plan, gemeinsam in der Hauptstadt zu leben, aber er erkannte sehr wohl Aerys' Motiv, der Ernennung zuzustimmen: so hatte er die Macht über Jaime und hatte gleichzeitig Lord Tywin seinen Erben genommen. Roberts Rebellion Beim Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion blieb Tywin mit seinen Streitkräften in Casterlystein. Nach der Schlacht der Glocken kehrte Rhaegar Targaryen aus dem Süden zurück nach Königsmund und überzeugte seinen Vater, seinen Stolz zu überwinden und Lord Tywin um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Tywin antwortete nicht. Er brütete über all die Ungerechtigkeiten, die er König ihm seiner Meinung nach angetan hatte, und hielt seine Truppen zurück. Erst nachdem der Bürgerkrieg durch die Schlacht am Trident entschieden wurde, ritt er mit seinen Truppen nach Königsmund, da er auf der Seite der Sieger stehen wollte. Nachdem Aerys von Großmaester Pycelle entgegen des Rates von Varys davon überzeugt wurde, dass man Tywin trauen könne, öffnete dieser die Tore der Stadt. Dann jedoch plündertenTywins Truppen Königsmund im Namen Roberts. Aerys wurde von Jaime getötet, unmittelbar bevor Tywins Streitkräfte in den Thronsaal kamen. Tywin befahl Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Amory Lorch, die Frau und Kinder des Kronprinzen zu ermorden, was diese auf brutale Art und Weise taten. Tywin umwickelte die Leichen der Kinder mit purpurroten Lennister-Mänteln, um das Blut zu verdecken, und präsentierte sie Robert als Beweis seiner Treue. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund stellte er verschiedene Ritter, die auf der Seite Aerys' gekämpft hatten, vor die Wahl entweder das Schwarz anzulegen oder hingerichtet zu werden. Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Adel in den Westlanden Kategorie:Personen der Westlande Kategorie:Lord Protektor Kategorie:Romanfigur Kategorie:TV-Figur Kategorie:Lord Kategorie:Hand Kategorie:Wächter des Westens